The letter
by Jambeth
Summary: After graduation Liz and Maria left Roswell and all the alien stuff behind. They cut off all ties to the three aliens who were once basicly family to them. 7 years later Max recieves a letter from Liz. Suprisingly Max sends Liz a letter in return. What Li
1. What if

AU- I thought about it and I am going to continue this story.

Disclaimer-Do not own Roswell or its characters. I do own Nate, Andrew and Maria's 2 kids.

Category-Dreamer mabe some candy

Tess- Max theres a letter for you. But its not addressed to both of us. Kinda weird considering we are married.

Max-Correction. We were married. We are only living together for Zan's sake rember our son. Just give me the letter ok!

Tess-Fine.

Max snatches the letter from Tess and opens it up and unfolds the letter. What he says suprises. Of course he had hoped he would have heard from Liz. He loved her Hell she was the love of his life. But after 7 years of hoping he just gave up.

_Dear Max,_

_I am sorry for not contacting you but the moment I heard you had a destiny I could not stand in the way. I can not help but wonder whats its like to be your wife._

_Do not get me wrong I love my husband but he is not you. He will never be you. The main reason I wrote this letter was to tell you a secret I have been holding inside for years._

_I did not sleep with Kyle. I pretended to so you would be with Tess, and it worked. I am sorry I hurt you, but I did it for you because I love you._

_Maria is pregnant with her 2nd child. Maria is really happy with Andrew. Life has a way of surprising you._

_For example I never planned on falling in love again but I did. I fell in love in Nate and we have been married 6 months. I am happy Max and I hope you are too. You taught me how to love._

_Maybe it was best we went down separate roads. Look at you your married and you have a son. I am married and my husband and I are trying to have a baby._

_Maybe life did not go the way we wanted but in the end we were both happy. Maybe years to come our roads will cross again. Have a good life Max._

_Your soul mate,_

_Liz_

'What does she means its good we went down separate roads. Isn't she dieing inside like I am' Max thought.

Max-Do we have anymore stationary?

Tess- Yes in the top draw in the desk.

Max- Ok thanks.

Max runs into the living room pulls out the draw and starts digging.

'You can never find something when you need it.' Max thought. Finally comes to piece of stationary and takes out of the drawer and pulls out a chair and begins to write.

_Dear Liz,_

_What do you mean you never slept with Kyle? Why didn't you tell me? Do you hate me that much that you rip my heart out? What did I do to you? Oh right I just loved you. I am not writing this letter to say mean things but I just need to know why._

_Any Success with the baby? Tess and I are divorced now. You are wrong Liz its not best that we went down separate roads. I miss you. So Maria and You are married. Does Micheal know? Micheal and Isabel tried the destiny thing but are too much like brother and sister. Micheal misses Maria. I just want you to know I sometimes think what if. What if I was not an alien and did not have a destiny would you be my wife now. What if I had not told you we had to take a step back. What if I did not sleep with Tess. What if Alex was still alive. But I can not keep thinking those things because they are eating away at me. That's why I need to see you. I do not care where and when. I will go to the moon if I have to. But please Liz I just need to see you once and then we will never have to talk again I promise. What do you say meet me some where? You once said you would meet in the stars if it were the only way to see me._

_Your friend,_

_Max_

2 days later Liz's house.

Nate- Liz I am going to work now the mail is on the table. Cya tonight. Love ya.

Liz-love ya to. Have a good day hun.

After Nate left Liz went back to bed. After about 2 hours of sleeping she woken up by her phone ringing. Sleepily Liz reaches for the phone on the nightstand.

Groggily Liz-huh

Maria- is that you? I need your help.

Liz- whats wrong is it the baby?

Maria- Well kinda. I need help picking out clothes for the new baby.

Liz- I though something serious happen to you the baby. Sure I will meet you at the mall in an hour k.

Maria-k chicka love ya bye now.

Liz hung up and the phone and climbs out of bed.

Liz- lets see what we have. Bill Bill Bill advertisement, invitation, Letter for me. From max.

Liz whispers the last part. She slowly opens the evelope afraid of what she might have to read. She unfolds the paper and begins to read.

_Dear Liz,_

_What do you mean you never slept with Kyle? Why didn't you tell me? Do you hate me that much that you rip my heart out? What did I do to you? Oh right I just loved you. I am not writing this letter to say mean things but I just need to know why._

_Any Success with the baby? Tess and I are divorced now. You are wrong Liz its not best that we went down separate roads. I miss you. So Maria and You are married. Does Micheal know? Micheal and Isabel tried the destiny thing but are too much like brother and sister. Micheal misses Maria. I just want you to know I sometimes think what if. What if I was not an alien and did not have a destiny would you be my wife now. What if I had not told you we had to take a step back. What if I did not sleep with Tess. What if Alex was still alive. But I can not keep thinking those things because they are eating away at me. That's why I need to see you. I do not care where and when. I will go to the moon if I have to. But please Liz I just need to see you once and then we will never have to talk again I promise. What do you say meet me some where? You once said you would meet in the stars if it were the only way to see me._

_Your friend,_

_Max_

'he wants to see me' liz thought. Liz toshes the letter into the trash can.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz and Maria eating luch

Maria- I like this pear of pjs aren't they cute.

Liz- He sent me a letter.

Maria- I mean they are blue and pink and all cute!

Liz- He wants to meet me Max wants to meet me.

Maria-I mean you have the little footies. What! Max wants to see you?

Liz- Yeah should I go?

Maria- Hell yeah.

Liz-what about nate?

Maria- Doesn't he have a bussiness next week?

Liz- Yeah but.

Maria- Liz no buts your soul mate wantes to see you again so your he going to see you again.

Liz- are you telling me that If Micheal wanted to see you you would put your life on pause and go see him?

Maria-Yes I mean no. Of course. That's different. Micheal did not love me Max loves you.

Liz-I could meet him in Roswell.

Maria- Yeah.

Liz- I need to do this for me. Nate can just deal with it.

Maria- Yeah.,

Liz- I can't

Maria- why?

Liz- I do not have the money to go all the way to Roswell.

Maria- Then have him come here.

Liz- ok. I g2g write a letter. Talk to ya later Ria

Maria- ok bye chicka.


	2. beginning of a new beginning

_**AU-Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have had tons of homework lately. I am glad you are enjoying the story. The truth is it was only supose to be a one parter but some readers sent me reviews asking me to continue. **_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters. Except for Andrew, Nate and Maria's two kids.**_

_**Category- UC at the beginning but will end CC probably. Mostly dreamer. Some candy here and there.**_

__

_Max's house_

Zan-Daddy I am hungry!

Max-What do you mean your hungry. You just had some pizza.

Zan- I know but I didn't want pizza so I kinda gave it to the fish.

Max-THE FISH! Zan fish don't eat pizza.

Zan-then what do they eat?

Max-fish food.

Zan-what is fish food made of?

Max-I don't know

Zan-Daddy for a teacher sometimes you can be stupid.

Max-oh really.

Zan-yes really.

Max pretends to start typing again, so Zan starts to leave. About half way out the door Zan is picked up by Max and thrown onto the couch. Before Zan can say anything he is being tickled.

Max-Hows that for being stupid huh.

Zan-Daddy……stop……..that tickles!

Max-that's the point!

They are interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. Max quickly gets up and goes into the kitchen and is greeted by and angry Tess.

Tess-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

Tess holds up a letter addressed to Max from none other than Liz.

Max-A letter from liz.

Tess-I AM NOT STUPID. I MEAN WHY WOULD SHE SEND YOU A LETTER. I MEAN I UNDERSTAND HER SENDING YOU ONE LETTER BUT THIS IS THE SECOUND ONE THIS WEEK!

Without another word Max grabs the letter from Tess grabs his jacket and leaves the house slamming the door behind him.

_Liz's house 3 days earlier……._

Liz glances over at her husband Nate. Seeing that hes a sleep she quietly gets up. Careful not to wake Nate she makes her way into the living room starts looking for a piece a paper. Once she finds one she sits on the couch and begins to write.

_Dear Max,_

_I have though about it. I would love to meet you. But at the moment I do not have enough money to travel anywhere. I hate to ask you this but is there a way you can come to Los Angles to see me? No Max no luck with conceiving a baby. The truth is I miss you too. I just can't seem to let Nate touch me sexually knowing there might be a chance for us. And Max I still would go to the stars if it were the only way to see you._

_Liz_

_**AU-I know you want some Max and Liz action. I promise Max and Liz will meet soon in the later chaps. But do not forget they both have families that they are dragging into this. And for those Candy fans Micheal and Maria action coming soon as well. Read and Review.**_


	3. happy or not? part 1 of 2

**AU- I know I know this seems like a dreamer fic but I swear its dreamer and candy mixed. I am glad you are enjoying it.**

**Title-The Letter**

**Catergory- Dreamer and Candy**

**Couples- beginning N/L A/M M/T end M/l M/M I?**

**Summary- After grad Liz and Maria moved to L.A to get away from all the alien crap. By leaving they cut of all ties to Micheal, Max, and Isabel. After seven years of being apart Max, Michael, Maria, and Liz get a second chance to be with their soul mates. Isabel is still grieving alex but when she falls in love again what will she pick a memory or the mysterious man who she has fallen for?**

_Michael's house 2 weeks later_

Michael-so its official you are going to Roswell to see the woman who crushed your heart?

Max-Yep

Michael- Just like that. Your going to act like she never hurt you?

Max-Yeah.

Michael- Forget that she left you for bigger and better things after you stayed on earth for her?

Max- Why do I have a feeling we are no longer talking about me and Liz?

Michael- cuz we are not. I have been thinking..

Max- about…………

Michael-Maria

Max- and………………..

Micael-I was wondering if I could go to L.A with you considering Maria's there.

Max- Shes married Michael.

Michael-so…

Max- she has a family.

Michael- Max you got me all wrong I just want to see an old friend and catch up.

"_You keep telling yourself that and maybe you will believe it when the world comes to an end" _Michael thought.

Max- look as long as you promise not to do anything stupid you can come.

Michael-kay.

Max- I will pick you up tomorrow 7:00 am..

Michael-fine

Max- okay then bye.

_Maria's house same time_

Andrew- Shut the baby up before I kill it!

Maria- I can't I have tried. Shes sick!

Andrew- Don't you dare yell at me!

Andrew smacks Maria across the face.

The baby starts to cry again.

Andrew-that's it the babys dead!

Andrew starts climbing the stairs on his way to the nursery. Maria stands in front of him with only one thing on her mind protecting her kids. Without hesitation Andrew shoves Maria against the wall.

Maria is helpless all she can do is let him choke her so she gives up but then she hears her 2 year old son Brian's footsteps and rembers why she is still living in the first place. Without a second though Maria Scratches Andew across the face. Grabs Brian and hurries to her daughter Anea's nursery and locks the door..

**AU- Just to prevent future confusion.. Liz does not know Andrew is abusing Maria. No one knows. Do not worry Isabel will be coming in the later chaps. Read and Review**


	4. happy or not? part 2 of 2

Title-The letter

Disclaimer- If they were mine Tess wouldn't even exist and alex would still be alive.

AU-I hope you are enjoying the story…………And om with the next chap. Yay! I am having writers block so sorry if the chapter is not that good and if I do not update as often.

_Liz's house_

Liz-Are you ready for your bussiness trip?

Nate- Yes I have my things packed, but I am going to miss.

Liz-I will miss you too.

Nate- So whose this mysterios friend whose coming to see you?

Liz-Nobody just someone Maria and I know from high school.

Nate- If he is your friend why haven't you guys kept in touch?

Liz- its complicated

Nate- Liz

Liz- LOOK I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!

Nate-Ok sorry. I was just curios.

Liz-No I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. We use to be close but he betrayed me so we stopped being friends but now we are older and more mature so we trying to mend our friendship.

Nate- Exactly how close are you?

Liz- We are just old friends. Just friends.

Nate- Look I only have 3 hours before I leave and I will be gone for 2 weeks so I do not want to spend them fighting.

Liz- Go in the living room put a movie in and I will be there in a minute.

Nate- I was thinking something like the bedroom..

Liz- Nate I am tired ok.

Nate- You are always tired. We never make love anymore.

Liz- I have been really busy and when I get home I am tired ok.

Nate- Forget it I have to take a shower anyway.

_Nate in the bathroom_

Nate is on the phone

Nate- Yes, her friend is coming to see her. I will look into it and see. I will inform you once I get more info.

**AU- I know I promised Isabel would be coming in this chap. Next chap, promise. I just had to give you guys an idea of Nate and Liz's rocky marriage. Lets review shall we…. Maria is married and has 2 kids and is being abused…..Liz is married and the marriage is failing….Max is recently divorced and has a son……Michael is hung up over maria,Isabel is still grieving alex years after his death. Mix it all up and you have a big mess. Lol. Read and review.**


	5. so close but so far

_AU- I am glad you are enjoying the story so far. As for my writers block. Its not has bad but its hard to come up with ideas for chaps. But do not worry I will not give up on this story as long I have readers. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

_Summary- Tired of retyping it you know already if you don't remember look in one of the other chaps._

_Disclaimer- Does Tess exist? Yes Is Alex dead? Yes. Did Courtney get in between Michael and Maria. Yes. Do I own Roswell? What do you think. Lol_

_Reviews………_

_Lovewillwin- Time change people. Max and Liz are no longer love sick teens they are both adults in their mid-twenties._

_On with the story………………………………..._

__

_Roswell airport_

Michael-Would you stop pacing. You are making me nervous.

Max-I can't help it. I mean come on man I am going to see Liz for the first time in seven years in about 5 hours.

Michael- Maxwell you have got to calm down. Remember Liz has a family.

Max- You are using my own words against me.

Michael- Your point…….

Max-Forget it ok.

Michael- Fine

Max- I wonder is she's happy. Does she look the same? Act the same? I mean even if she has changed I bet she is still………

Michael- Max your babbling.

Max- Right. Anyway what do you think? Will she be different?

Michael- I DO NOT KNOW AND I DO NOT CARE OK!

Max- Sorry, its just that…..I mean………..its Liz

Michael- This is going to be a long day.

Max- what is that supose to mean?

Maria-WHAT!

Liz- You heard me Michael is coming to LA with Max.

Maria- Why?

Liz- I don't know.

Maria- My life as we know it has ended.

Liz- You are over exaggerating.

Maria- I am not.

Liz-Yes you are.

Maria- You have no idea what I am going through. I mean my first love is coming to see me. What am I supose to do act like we are friends?

Liz gave Maria a weird look.

Maria- Well maybe you do know what I am going through.

Liz- Its all going to work out ok.

Maria- Is Michael married?

Liz- No

Maria- dating?

Liz- no

Maria- I wonder why.

Liz- I don't wonder I know.

Maria- well then Miss I know everything why?

Liz- You know. You've always known. That's why your nervous about him coming to see us because the feeling is mutual.

With that Liz walked out of the room leaving a very confused Maria.

_Read to find out where they are!_

Max slowly lifted his hand and rung the doorbell. Max sent Michael a look silently telling him to get ready.

Liz was in the kitchen with Maria when she heard the doorbell. She looked at Maria and made her way to the front door and opened it.

First time in seven years they saw each other. No words were said because of fear of loosing that one perfect moment when everything but each other was forgotten.

**AU- Hahahaha. Sorry to leave ya hanging. Not. Lol. You guys might now like it but I love cliffhangers, Any who as promised M/l and m/m action in next chap. As far as Isabel I will find a way to sqeeze her in the story.**


	6. right out of my grasp

_**AU- I am glad you are enjoying the story. I was little hesitant to put it up to the public because my first attempt at a fan fiction that was not a one parter did not go to well. Anyway ya'll seem to enjoy reading The Letter so I will continue updating. Oh and I have a homepage now! Yay. So if you are wondering what story am doing next check it out.**_

_**Summary- You know already.**_

_**Disclaimer- I still do not own Roswell or its characters. Buy I do own Anea, Brian, Andrew, and Nate. **_

_**And the moment we have all been waiting for Michael, Max, Liz, and Maria finally come face to face.**_

Standing in front of Max was his soul mate but once again right out of reach just like that day in the pod chamber so many years ago when he learned about his destiny.

Michael did not know how long the four of them stood their just staring at each other and he didn't care. The moment was perfect. Every doubt he had was gone. All his problems just disappeared.

But like every perfect moment it had to end. The silence was broken by someone calling for their mommy and a little boy walking towards them.

Maria turned around at the sound of Brian's voice. She lifted him off the ground and began to walk the opposite direction to his room he had at Liz's.

Michael's worst nightmare was coming true. Maria had a kid. This meant she was married.

Liz- Do you guys want something to eat? Drink?

Max-No I am fine.

Michael just shook his head. He couldn't speak. If he did he was afraid he would and scream and break down into sobs. Which he couldn't let himself do. He was a soldier. He was strong.

Max felt for Michael. He did. But, he couldn't help but feel relived to know the little boy wasn't Liz's.

When Maria returned they found themselves in an awkward silence.

Maria-Hi.

Lame I know what else could she say. I mean she hasn't seen these people in seven years. What is she suppose to do? Hug them and talk like old friends. They were strangers to her now.

They were no longer teenagers they were all mature adults. She was a mom. She could not show her vulnerability.

Michael- Hi.

Max- Hi.

Silence once again fell over them but this time it was welcomed.

_Does she miss me as much as I miss her? Michael thought._

What Michael didn't know was the same exact thing was running through all their minds.

**AU- So what do you think? If anyone has any ideas of how I could put Isabel in the story please tell me. I have thought about it but can not think of a way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review. Until next time.**


	7. complicated feelings part 1 of 2

_**AU- I am glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry the last chapter was short. I just wanted to make sure to express the tension and awkwardness of the situation. As far as Isabel goes I am thinks about whether or not to include her.**_

_**Summary- You know already.**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing except for Brian, Andrew, Anea, and Nate. **_

_**Michael, Max, Liz, and Maria sit down and have an actual conversation. Lol. And on with the story.**_

………………………………...

_Maria's house_

_Reminder- Nate and Andrew are both on a business trip._

Maria, Michael, Max, and Liz are sitting around Maria's kitchen table while Brian and Anea take naps.

Liz- How has life been treating you?

Michael- Ok I guess. I have been selling my painting to a small gallery. Nothing huge.

Max- Pretty good. I have a good life with my son but something has always been missing.

Liz- What?

Max- You.

Max had no idea what came over him. Come on Liz was married, he couldn't just go around telling her he still has feelings for her.

Liz did not what to make of it. She always wanted to hear Max say something like that but he was a few years too late.

Liz- I have to use the restroom.

Liz practically jumped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom not once stopping or looking back.

Maria- Anyone hungry?

No one answered. They were all lost in their own thoughts about their former loves.

………………………………...

_Hotel room_

Michael- Why the hell do you say something so stupid?

Max- I didn't meant to.

Michael- Didn't mean to. Max your 24 not 4.

Max- I know. But I don't regret saying it. It's that truth.

Michael- Look Max I need to get some sleep tonight. I do not need you talking about Liz and what might have been all night ok.

Max- Fine. Goodnight

Michael- Night

No more words were said as the two men climbed into their separate beds and both had a sleepless night.

………………………………...

Liz- I can not believe Max would say such a thing.

Maria- I do.

Liz- Hello I am married and he has a kid. A kid. We have separate lives. Is he purposely trying to make my life complicated?

Maria- Whatever Liz. Its over and done with, get over it. Ok

Liz- Seriously Maria what on earth possessed Max to say such a thing?

Maria- LIZ JUST SHUT UP PLEASE. YOU KNOW YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY!

Liz was speechless. Where did Maria get such an idea? She didn't love Max anymore. She loved Nate and only Nate. On the other hand a part of her was jumping for joy when Max said it. Maybe deep down she still loved Max Evans.

………………………………...

**AU- I am glad you guys are enjoying the story. I am trying my best to focus on both Dreamer and Candy. If there is a certain couple you want to end up together feel free to tell me CC or UC. Read and Review. Until next time.**


	8. complicated feelings part 2 of 2

_**AU- glad you are liking the story so far! Isabel probably will not be in the story. Sorry. But she is the main character in Broken Blonde coming soon. **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own them.**_

_**And on with the story.**_

………………………………__

_Liz's house_

Liz kept playing last nights events over and over again in her head but it just made her more confused about her feelings.

She loved Nate didn't she? Of course she did, he is her husband. But Max well he was Max.

Max was her first love it was normal to have left over feelings for him wasn't it? But the happiness she felt when Max said such a simple thing was incredible.

………………………………...

_Maria's house_

For some reason Maria could not stop thinking about Michael. She kept remembering things that happened along time ago when she was happy.

Maria knew she had to get away from Andrew for the sake of her kids but she couldn't do it alone. Last night Maria was up all night debating whether or not to tell Michael about what Andrew did to her. When ever she got the courage to tell him she thought about a night about 3 years ago when it all started.

_Flashback_

_Andrew had Maria against the wall choking the life out of her slowly. _

_Andrew- You never yell at me got it. And don't even think about telling anyone about what happened tonight, because if you do all your friends back in Roswell won't live to see tomorrow._

_End of flashback._

Maria could almost feel the physical and emotional pain she was going through in that moment. At first Andrew seemed so nice and sweet. But right after the wedding things changed. In fear of endangering her friends she never told anyone and never would. She would just have to figure out a way to get her kids out of the mess without letting anyone find out her secret.

………………………………...

_Hotel room_

Its funny how your outlook on things can change in a matter of seconds. If you would have asked Michael 48 hours ago if he still loved Maria he would have defiantly said no but now he wasn't so sure what he would say.

Part of him hated her for being Married and having kids and the other part of him loved her for her courage to let go.

But the thing is he didn't have the courage to let go. Its too late now Maria was happy. She had a family. If only Michael knew how wrong he was.

………………………………...

_Hotel room- bathroom_

Max stood in front of the bathroom mirror wondering how he was going to face Liz after what he said.

He couldn't just go knocking on her door and ask her to eat lunch with him.

He could just pack and go back to his secure home he shared with Tess and Zan.

But that wasn't like him. He was going to stay and walk into it head first.

………………………………...

**AU-And yet another chapter. This chapter was mainly focusing on the feelings that our four star crossed lovers have for each other. Read and Review. Until next time.**


	9. Almost

_**AU- I am glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you for all the reviews so far. I have no idea how long this story is going to be. We will just have to wait and see.**_

_**Disclaimer- Sadly I own nothing except for Nate, Andrew, Anea, and Brian**_

_**Summary- You should know by now is you don't well to bad. Lol.**_

_**And on with the story.**_

………………………………__

_Liz's front porch_

He could do this. All he had to do was move his finger a few centimeters and ring the doorbell. If only it were that easy.

Love was supposed to be easy. You were supposed to marry the person you love and have kids. Unfortunately it wasn't that simple, at least not for Max.

Since day one the love Max and Liz shared was complicated. But her grandma had said if it was not hard they weren't your soul mate. That was exactly what Liz was his soul mate.

If he couldn't call her his wife he could at least call her his friend. With that in mind Max rang the doorbell.

………………………………...

_Liz's house_

Liz was cleaning when she heard the doorbell ring. Dropping the broom she walked over to her front door.

What she saw on the other side of the door surprised her.

Liz- Max…..

Max-Liz….

Liz- in.

Hesitantly Max walked into Liz's house.

Liz- Have a seat in the living room I will be there in a minute ok.

Max took a seat on the couch and looked around. Pictures of Nate, Liz, Maria, Anea, and Brian covered the walls. He smiled to himself but that smile quickly vanished when he came to a picture of Nate and Liz at their wedding.

Max was quickly brought back to the real world when he felt Liz sit down beside him. He looked over at her and smiled. She gave him a small smile and he could tell she was uncomfortable.

Max- How are you?

Liz-fine

_So much for getting rid of the awkwardness of the situation Max thought._

Max sneaked a glance at Liz and it would have been just a glance if Liz wasn't staring at him. Max soon found himself lost in her eyes and before he knew it he was leaning toward her, getting ready to kiss her.

Without thinking Liz also leaned forward. There lips were only a breath away from each other and Max was just about to change that when the phone rang.

Snapped out of the trance Liz quickly got off the couch and scurried into the kitchen is search of her cordless phone.

………………………………...

_Hotel room_

Michael lay in bed thinking about a time when Maria was his, when things were perfect. Even though he did not want to admit it he still loved Maria.

Although his alien side was screaming to run while he still had the chance, his human side was telling him to stay and to fix things.

Michael shot a quick glance at the clock and saw it was 10:00 pm he slipped under the covers. He would deal with Maria in the morning.

………………………………...

_**AU- And Max and Liz almost kiss. Ah to bad maybe next time they will actually kiss. As for Michael and Maria next chap centered around them. This chapter was centered mostly on M/L. Until next time. Read and Review.**_


	10. Somethings never change

_**AU- I am happy you are enjoying the story. As far as updating goes I will not be able to do it as much… but do not worry I will at least update once a week. **_

_**Summary- You know**_

_**Couples- Beg. N/M A/M M/T- end m/l m/m **_

_Reviews-_

_harmonyArmenia- Andrew is not what he seems. And Isabel I doubt she will be in this story. Sorry. I just can't seem to fit her in._

_**On with the next chapter………. Michael and Maria centered. **_

………………………………__

_Hotel room_

Michael was surfing through channels when he heard a knock at the door. He got up off the couch and made his way towards the door. He looked through the peep whole and saw Maria standing on the other side. Michael took his time opening the door knowing it would agitate Maria.

Once the door was open Maria walked in.

Michael- Where are your kids?

Maria- With Liz and they have names.

They hadn't been in the same room for 5 minutes and already they were starting to fight maybe it was best they went separate ways. A comfortable silence fell over them so Michael took the time to study Maria.

Her hair stopped mid-back. Her skin was still the milky color he remembered. Her eyes were still green but they lacked the sparkle they once had. Michael could not help but wonder if her hair and skin were still as soft as he remembered.

Lost in thought Michael let his hand travel down her right arm.

It was a feather light touch but Maria still felt the electricity she did every time he touched her.

When Michael came to end of her arm he intertwined their fingers.

Maria could not help but smile. She glanced down at their joined hands and back up at Michael. For a moment Maria thought Michael was going to kiss her but that moment quickly passed.

Michael- Are you hungry?

Maria- no

Realizing he was still holding her hand he quickly let go. Although he missed her touch he knew he couldn't have it, she was not his anymore, she never would be again.

Maria- I better get going.

Maria walked toward the door and was about ready to open it when she heard Michael call her name.

Maria- what?

Michael-Would you like to stay for supper. Max is at Liz's house so…

Maria- sure why not.

After eating supper they talked about everything, from Brian and Anea to Michael's casual relationship with his ex-girlfriend Brittany. They were now sitting on opposite ends of the couch watching TV.

Maria- What happened?

She knew she shouldn't ask, but she had to know.

Michael- What?

Maria- I mean what happened to us? What went wrong?

Michael- I don't know. It just wasn't meant to be.

Maria felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and stomped on it.

Maria- I better go, its getting late.

Without another word Maria sprung up from her seat and left.

Maria did not let her tears fall until she was home. Andrew was on a bussiness trip and her kids were at Liz's house so the only sound that echoed through the house were Maria's sobs.

………………………………...

_Back at the hotel room_

Michael wanted to run after her but that would mean he was weak. He did not mean what he said but he was afraid. Afraid of being hurt again. He once again hurt Maria without meaning to. Maybe some things never changed.

But that wasn't the only thing that hadn't changed. The love they shared would never change.

………………………………...

_**AU- None of them want to admit their feelings for each other but doesn't look like they have a choice lol. I hope you enjoyed this chap. Read and Review. Until next time.**_


	11. Too much

_**AU- Sorry about chapter 11 being weird. I was out of town the other day and asked my friend to update this story but she did not follow the storyline lol. Anyway I am so sorry. The letter is now back on track now. **_

_**Summary- You know**_

_**Disclaimer- Do not own any of the original characters.**_

_Reviews_

_Again I am very sorry for chapter 11. _

_**And on with the story……….**_

………………………………__

_Hotel room_

Michael could not believe Maria would ask such a thing. The truth is he was wondering the same thing. But he had a right to ask it she didn't, she had a family, he didn't. It was as simple as that.

What did happen? He couldn't seem to answer the question. Nothing really happened. They were together one day and the next they weren't. Maybe Liz was right when she said she couldn't see us together.

Honestly he did not even remember what they fought about before they broke up. If they would have been older maybe it would have worked. He would never know. He couldn't live in the past or what might have been he had to deal with now. And now, well it was all screwed up.

………………………………...

_Country_

_Car parked on side of the road_

They almost kissed. He almost kissed Liz Parker actually Liz Stone. That did it Max could no longer hold in the tears. It finally hit him Liz was no longer his; she belonged to someone else, forever. She professed her love for another man in front of God. She swore to love another man to the day she died. It was all too much.

He should not have come to L.A. He should have never divorced Tess. It would have been easier but he would have regretted it in the end. The only thing that gave Max hope now was Liz's grandma's words "If it's not complicated they are not you soul mate" and this was defiantly complicated.

………………………………...

_Maria's house_

Liz- You what?

Maria- Let's not forget you almost kissed Max while I just thought about kissing Michael.

Liz- Maria you did the worst thing possible a married woman could do.

Maria- What?

Liz- You loved another man.

Maria- Liz you are making no sense.

Liz- ME MAKING NO SENSE! I AM NOT THE ONE WHO HAS KIDS WITH ANOTHER MAN WHO YOU HAPPEN TO LOVE. YOU ARE SO LUCKY.

Maria- YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH EVERYDAY!

Liz- YOU HAVE THE PERFECT LIFE. HUSABAND WHO LOVES YOU AND TWO WONDERFUL KIDS!

Without warning Maria burst into tears. Instantly Liz pulled Maria towards and tried her best to comfort her.

Maria- I just…..don't……..know what…..to do

It was just all too much for Maria to handle by herself. Maybe she would reconsider telling Michael.

Liz felt guilty. It was not Maria's fault her marriage was failing.

Liz- I am so sorry Maria. I shouldn't have yelled at you.

Maria- No you shouldn't

Same old Maria. Liz just smiled to herself letting her mind drift to her teenage years.


	12. for a moment we were a family

_**AU- Again I am sorry for the mess up on chapter 11 . All is fixed now. I am also sorry for the delay in the update. I am glad you guys are enjoying the story. The mess up on chapter 11 made me loose a few readers but as long as I still have a few people interested I will continue updating. **_

_**Disclaimer- Do not own.,**_

_**Summary-ya know**_

_**Couples-m/m m/l **_

_**And on with the next chapter..**_

………………………………__

_Maria's house_

Maria was in the middle of feeding Anea her afternoon bottle when there was a knock at the door. Careful not to wake the sleeping Brian who was laying beside her on the couch she stood up and made her way to the door. Walking slowly as to not to upset Anea Maria made her way towards the door.

On the other side of the door stood a nervous Michael who was staring at his shoes.

Maria- Are you going to come in or just stare at your shoes?

Shaken out of his trance Michael looked up at Maria and without a word walked into her house.

It wasn't until he heard a soft whimper that he noticed the baby in Maria's arms. When Michael looked down his eyes were met by bright green ones exactly like Maria's.

Michael had spent the past few nights hating that very baby for belonging to someone other than him but when he looked down all it took was a soft laugh for him to forget the horrible demons that haunted him everyday.

And for the first time since his break up with Maria he smiled, not a smirk, but a real smile. As if on instinct Michael stroked Anea's face with his thumb.

Maria continued to hold Anea and watch the scene unfold. Michael was the kind of father Brian and Anea deserved.

Maria- She is adorable isn't she?

Hearing Maria's voice Michael looked up .

Michael- Yeah. She looks like you.

Maria couldn't help but smile at the comment. This was exactly how it was suppose to be her, Michael, Brian, and Anea a family. Without thinking much of it Maria leaned in and gently kissed Michael on the lips.

Michael was shocked to say the least, but he wasn't mad although he probably should have been considering she was married. All doubt flew out the window when Maria's lips once again came in contact with his. Careful not to crush the infant in between them Michael wrapped his arms around her waist holding her in place to make sure she wouldn't move from her postion beside him.

Michael pulled back when the sound of footsteps invaded the room. There in the hallway was Brian in his blue pajamas. Michael laughed softly at the sight of the half asleep half awake toddler. Michael swiftly scooped Brian up into his arms and started to walk down the hallway leading to the living room but was stopped by Maria's voice.

Maria- Maybe you should leave…Its getting late.

Was she serious….not just five minutes ago they were standing in the middle of her doorway kissing.

Michael- I thought I could spend the night.

Maria- Michael….I am married.

Michael- And five minutes ago you weren't?

Maria- Yes I was…but it was in the spur of the moment ….ya know

Michael- No I don't know.

Maria- Michael…….

Michael-No Maria if this is the way you want in, I will leave now. Hell I well even leave the city if you want me to.

Without another word Michael put Brian down and walked out the door.

What scared Maria the most was the point Michael didn't even show a spark of emotion. Right after the first words left her mouth his eyes went back to the lifeless brown they were when she first met him. Right then and there Maria knew for certain that she would set things right starting with Andrew.

………………………………...

**AU-- Sorry to all the dreamers out there. This chapter was focused on M/M. Next chapter will have some dreamer action in it promise. As 4 m/m you will just have to read to find out.**


	13. reunited

_**AU- I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story. Thanks for all the feedback. **_

_**Summary-ya know**_

_**Disclaimer- own nothing**_

_**And on with the chapter.**_

………………………………

_We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby it's killing me, it's killing you  
Both of us trying to be strong _

_I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep_

Liz was sitting on her couch watching T.V when she heard a knock at the door. Liz was not surprised to see Max on the other side. It was not like him to run away from his problems but part of her wished he did this time. She was not ready to face him.

_I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that_

When the door opened Max looked up from the spot on the porch he was staring at and found himself lost once again in her eyes. The eyes that once use to look at him with such love and admiration. As always the memories of them were quickly replaced by memories of her….his destiny. Her blue eyes and blonde hair and he was once again reminded of why he was there in the first place.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry_

Max- Liz..

Liz could only nod because she knew what was coming next.

_I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied and my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be_

Max- I love you.. I really do….and maybe if things were…..

Liz- different.

That one simple word made he think about a night years ago right after he had saved Liz and they had agreed not to be together because they were too different. The thought was quickly replaced by the memory of his son being born.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever had to do  
To turn around and walk away  
Pretending I don't love you_

_I know that we'll meet again  
Fate has a place and time  
So you can get on with your life  
I've got to be cruel to be kind_

Max- We can't……be…..together….no matter how much we want too…It

Liz- It would hurt the people we love.

Liz was once again reminding him of old times when they use to be able to sense each others presence and thoughts.

_Like Dr. Zhivago  
All my love I'll be sending  
And you will never know cuz  
There can be no happy ending_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry_

Max just nodded he could nothing else. His heart was screaming for him to stay with Liz and he might have listened if it weren't for the picture of Liz in her wedding dress.

Max- Good bye Liz

Although to most people it would seem like a normal goodbye to them it was different. Unlike the ones they use say after a date or meeting with the group….This time is was for good.

Liz- Good bye.

Maybe another time, another day  
As much as I want to, I can't stay

Max turned around and opened the door. Halfway through the door he heard something he had been wanting to hear for years.

Liz- I never stopped loving you

Again the option of staying seemed like the right one but memories and thoughts of Zan and Tess filled his mind.

_(Ooh)_

_I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that_

Once again Max was giving up his happiness for his family but that was his job….He was a king.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry_

After Max left Liz finally let the tears fall.. Falling one by one down her beautiful face. Liz knew she had to let him go for Nate's sake but part of her was still holding on.

Max was almost out of her yard and would have made it out if it weren't for the sound of her sobs filling the night air. All it took was the sound of her calling his name and he was turning around and walking back to her porch….to the women he loved….his soul mate.

Liz was just about to close the door when she saw Max walking back to her. Hesitating Liz took a step toward Max.

As if sensing Liz's doubt Max opened his arms. It only took a few seconds and Liz was in his arms hugging him. The only thing that existed was each other.

Not being able to stand another second Liz pressed her lips against Max's. For the first time in a long time they both felt like they were home and they were.

Max finally broke and the kiss and looked into Liz's eyes like so many times before and knew that no matter life threw their way it would be ok as long as he had her.

………………………………...

**AU- This chapter was not as good as I wanted it to be but its pretty good. Please Read and Review.  
**


	14. We Belong Together

_**AU- I am sooooo happy with the out come of this story! I am so sorry about my grammar problems I use the spell and grammar checker all the time but there are still errors.**_

_**Disclaimer- If I owned them they show would be going on its 5th or 6th season now.**_

_**On with the chapter…**_

_**Oh and the song that is used in chapter 12 is The hardest Thing by 98 degrees.**_

………………………………

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

Michael was once again thinking about Maria although no matter how hard he tried he could not seem to stop. Maybe if He could have been more understanding their love would have made it through. Everything he once knew no longer existed. Sure Maria was Maria but she wasn't Maria. She lacked the bouncy personality she once had. The sparkle in her green eyes was no longer there.

_'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby  
when you left_

_I lost a part of me_

Maria sat on her couch watching T.V. No matter how hard she tried she could not get Michael out of her head. Everything she did reminded her of him. She knew she had to tell Michael about Andrew….he was going to be back in 8 days. But could she really put Michael's life at risk to save her own? She was trying to protect him but only ended up hurting him. Just like old times when Michael would push Maria away to protect her.

_It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together_

How could such an annoying, energetic teenage girl have such an effect on him. Sure he cared about Isabel and Max but they could never break down his stonewall. It took them years until Michael finally opened up to them and even then he only told them so much. But with Maria all it took was a smile, laugh, or kiss and he was no longer a stonewall, he was longer an outsider…..he was human. Some how she had snuck past his stonewalls and gotten into his heart. Michael didn't care what some book said or Tess said…sure he had loved Isabel in a past life. That was exactly what is was in the past….he loved Maria now. Maria and him belonged together.

_I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby_

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together_

Maria always imagined a storybook love for herself but instead she got Michael. She didn't know what it was about him that she loved so much. Maybe it was the point That he loved her enough to let her go. Maybe it was the way he would look into her eyes and even though he didn't mean to show it she could always see how much he loved her. Maria would never know what exactly caused her to fall for him but she was happy she did.

There was no denying it. No matter how hard they tried Michael and Maria could not deny the point that they did in fact belong together.

………………………………...

**AU- The song is "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey and the song used in chapter 12was "The Hardest Thing" by 98 degrees. I thought I would add a song to spice things up. I thought the songs I used in chapter 12 and in this chapter went along with the situation and plot so I put them in. Hope you don't mind. Read and Review. Oh and I promise a happy ending for out candy and dreamer couple so do not worry.**


	15. Is it really over?

_**AU- I know I am updating a lot lately. All the reviews I have been getting are inspiring me. **_

_**Disclaimer- do not own**_

_**Summary- you know by now**_

_**And on with the story….**_

………………………………

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts 'cause it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

Michael sat in the hotel room in silence listening to the rain hit the roof and the thunder crackle every few minutes. His feelings for Maria were stronger than ever and that scared him more than any alien or skin ever could. Everything thing he did and every breath he took was for her. The fiber of his very being belonged to her. Although Michael was hurt and alone he would never regret loving her. He wouldn't change one fight, kiss, or touch they shared.

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreaming about you  
honestly tell me that its over  
'cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know_

She knew she shouldn't be there but something brought her there….outside of his hotel room window watching him. She stood in the rain for a while letting her tears mingle with the raindrops. If only he knew how much she wanted to be with him. It would be so easy to walk in there and tell him about Andrew but that would mean putting him in harm's way and she could never do that to him. It was time to make her decision. If she told him he could get killed if she didn't he would be hurt emotionally. As if almost afraid she lifted her hand up and knocked on the door.

_I wont be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

Brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock at the door reluctantly Michael got off the couch and walked over to the door. Ready to get rid of whoever was on the other side he opened the door. He was about to yell something like what do you want or go away but then he saw her. She looked so fragile and broken. Without question Michael let her in. They stood in silence for a few minutes.

Maria- Michael…..

It was the only thing Maria could say before she started crying. Michael couldn't think of anything else to do so he just walked up to her and put his arms around her….holding her. They stood there holding each other for a few moments before Maria pulled away.

Maria- Michael…….I…I love you.

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' bout you  
honestly tell me that its over  
'cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
yeah and I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know  
over over over_

Michael had no idea how to respond to that so he did the only thing he knew how he kissed her. He put all his love he felt for her into to. Their tongues danced softly stroking each other. When air became an issue they pulled apart. Looking into her eyes he found something different. Instead of the dull green they use to be they once again sparkled with happiness and love….love for him.

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye _

_can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin' bout you  
honestly tell me that its over  
'cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together_

Maria smiled to herself knowing she was ok but then thoughts of Andrew invaded her mind but she pushed them aside. She would tell Michael later right now she just wanted to be close to him.

_Tell me that it's over  
Tell me that it's over  
over _

_honestly tell me  
honestly tell me  
dont tell me thats it over  
dont tell me that its over_


	16. What did I Do?

_**AU- I forgot to tell you that the song in chapter 14 is "Over" by Lindsey Lohan.**_

_**Summary- ya know**_

_**Disclaimer- do not own.**_

_**The song used in chapter 14 was "Over" by Lindsey Lohan. The song used in this chapter is "Where did I Go Right?" by Hilary Duff.**_

………………………………

_Liz's house_

_I'm always too late  
I see the train leaving  
I'm always laughing  
When It's not cool to smile  
I'm always aiming  
But somehow keep missing  
So how did you get here  
Somethin is wrong_

Max looked down at Liz who was sleeping with her head rested on his lap and smiled. What did he do to deserve someone like her…someone who loved him no matter how many mistakes he made….someone who was always there no questions asked.

_Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky, is around me, and you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do_

She was even there when he had betrayed her and conceived his son with Tess. She supported Tess throughout the pregnancy. But actually seeing Tess, Zan, and Max as a family was her breaking point. Without as much as a goodbye or any type of warning Liz and Maria left Roswell trying to get away from all the heartache that was their life back then.

_I'm always driving  
Forget where I'm going  
Should've turned left  
But I, was singing some song and I  
I am arriving  
As everyone's leaving  
But then you are waiting  
Something is wrong_

How Liz forgave him for all the pain he caused her was beyond his knowledge but he was glad she did. Now all he had to do was manage to forgive himself. Then there was Nate Liz's husband….Liz would have to file for divorce and… Max did not let himself finish the thought….he had to take it one day at a time..

_Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky, is around me, and you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do_

Careful as to not wake Liz he carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. Pulling the covers over her he kissed her forehead softly.

_Makes no sense to me  
No it isn't clear, but somehow you're, standin here  
Something gets to me  
Except nothing is wrong_

Smiling to himself Max walked back into the living room and laid on the couch thinking about how lucky he was to have Liz and Zan.

_Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky, is around me, and you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do  
Somehow now I do, yeah  
Somehow now I do_

………………………………

**AU- For those Candy fans Maria does tell Michael about Andrew sometime soon in the next few chapters. Dreamers I am sorry to say that Tess is going to cause some problems considering who gets custody of Zan. **


	17. Secret Revealed

**AU- I started a new story called Where Is My Home. I promise the new story I am working on will not effect my updating of The Letter. **

**Summary-you know**

**Disclaimer- own nothing**

**And on with the next chapter! The song used in this chapter is "Underneath This Smile" by Hilary Duff.**

………………………………

_What I'm standing on is sinking in  
And I don't have a clue how to get off of it  
But when I look at you there is hope  
It's like you see the sadness in my eyes  
You read the blue between the lines  
You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry_

It was time to tell him the truth…..to tell him about the loveless and horrible marriage she was trapped in. The question was how….did she blurt it out or should she work her way too. Maria was brought out of her thoughts when Michael pulls Maria to him.

Michael- I love you Maria….so much.

It was unexpected but it was welcomed.

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
Cause that is all I know  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile_

It was now or never….pulling away just enough to look at his face Maria took a deep breathe and tried her best to explain.

Maria- Michael I need to tell you something.

Michael- Ok.

Maria- Its about Andrew.

_I have walked this earth with broken bones  
I've been keeping secrets under all these lights  
But when you're around my defenses go  
You don't let me run away from you  
You don't let me twist and turn the truth  
It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room_

Michael felt uneasiness come over him at the sound of his name but quickly pushed it aside and started to listen to Maria.

Maria- Andrew….hurts me.

Michael- hurts you?

Maria- Yeah

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile  
Underneath this smile  
Oh, yeah_

Michael- what do you mean?

Maria- he's violent.

Michael- He hits you doesn't he.

Maria just nodded.

Michael- How long had this been going on?

Maria- 3 years.

Michael-THREE YEARS

Maria- Michael calm down.

If Michael didn't get his anger under control who knew what he would do to Andrew? Looking down at Maria Michael's expression instantly softened. Pulling Maria to him Michael whispered words of reassurance, comfort, and love.

Andrew was going to pay for what he did to Maria…Michael would make sure or it.

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
Underneath this smile  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this  
Underneath this  
Underneath this smile  
What I'm standing on is sinking in_

****

**AU- The secret is finally out..Yay! I am sorry to say "The Letter" is almost completed a few chapters and its over. But I have started a new story called "Where Is My Home" focusing on M/M check it out and tell me what you think. Read and Review. **


	18. Starting Over

_**AU- Thanks for all the reviews! I am so glad you are enjoying the story. **_

_**Summary- you know**_

_**Disclaimer- do not own.**_

_**And on with the story.**_

………………………………

Maria and Liz stood in the middle of the airport…today was the day they would have to confront them….break their hearts. While Liz felt guilt for betraying her husband, Maria felt relief…..relief that maybe everything would be ok, that her and Michael could be happy. Hearing Liz's deep intake of air Maria knew she had saw Andrew and Nate. Maria looked up and sure enough Nate and Andrew were making their way towards them.

Maria was happy for Liz, but the look of joy on Nate's face when he saw Liz for the first time in two weeks was heartwarming. She could tell by just looking at his face how much he loved Liz. Glancing over at Liz, Maria could tell Liz felt guilty, but this was something she had to do….it wouldn't be fair to Nate, Max, or Liz if she stayed with him.

Taking a deep breath Liz greeted her husband with a quick kiss and a few comments like "I love you" and "I missed you".

All four or them piled into Liz's car and made their way to Liz's house where they would meet Michael and Max. Nervous and guilt ridden Liz kept stealing glances of Nate.

When they pulled into Liz's driveway just as planned a cop car was there waiting for them along with Michael and Max.

Maria quickly got out of the car and ran to Michael's side for fear of Andrew hurting her.

While Nate was confused Andrew was mad…he couldn't believe Maria would call the cops on him…she didn't have the courage. Then he looked at the man standing beside her and realized that it was him who had convinced her…told her she deserved better.

UN sure of what to do Nate just stood there waiting for someone to say something. He shot a confused look at Liz silently asking her to explain.

Liz- Nate, while you were gone a lot of things happened.

Nate- what things?

Liz- Well…

Before Liz could continue she was interrupted by Maria.

Maria- This is my story to tell.

Liz nodded and put her hand on Maria's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

Maria- Andrew hit me.

Nate- What are you getting at?

Maria- Do you remember when I had that car accident and ended up in the hospital and the time I fell down the stairs. That was all Andrew's doing.

Looking everyone over he saw that the cop had Andrew cuffed, Michael was holding Maria's hand, and Max and Liz were standing too close for his liking.

Nate- Liz is there something you want to tell me?

Swallowing the lump in her throat Liz explained what happened over the past few weeks. How Max and her had gotten back together and how Michael and Maria had also gotten back together.

This could not be happening…his wife loving another……his best friend being abusive….Nate's whole world was crumbling at his feet. Everything he once loved and called his was gone. Then she spoke the words he never thought he would hear coming from her "I want a divorce".

Nate was devastated but then he saw how Max looked at Liz and how Liz looked at Max and knew in order for her to be happy he had to let her go. Max and Liz were soul mates. Just because Liz wasn't his soul mate didn't mean he didn't have one…some where out there there was someone perfect for him and one day he would find her…until then he would try his best to go through life without Liz.

Looking around at all her friends Maria could not help but smile..everything was going to be okay…she was sure of it.

**AU- A couple more chapters and The Letter will be finished. Thanks to all who reviewed and supported me through writing my first fic that was more than one chapter..lol After this story is complete I am going to focus all my attention on Where is My Home. Read and Review.**


	19. The End

_**AU- Sadly this is the last chapter of The Letter. **_

_**Summary- You know**_

_**Disclaimer- own nothing. **_

………………………………__

_Liz's POV_

Looking back on my life I realize there's nothing I would do over. Everything I did added up to where I am now and now I am happy. I am 29 years old. Max and I have been married for 3 years and we share custody of Zan with Tess. Like every typical six year old Zan wanted to be a big brother so right after our honeymoon we tried to have a baby. Two years of marriage when Zan was 9 we found out I was pregnant. Now I have a beautiful 4 month old baby girl, Jenna.

As for Maria and Michael. Right after Andrew and Maria's divorce was final Michael and Maria got married and now have been married 4 years. Shortly after the wedding Michael adopted Brian and Anea. After six months of being married Maria found out she was pregnant. Now Michael and Maria are both 29 years old. Brian is now six years old and Anea is 4. The baby turned out to be babies…twins…a boy and a girl who are now 3 years old. Their names are Mariah and Xavier.

Nate finally found his soul mate in the least expected place. His soul mate just happens to be my husbands sister..that's right Isabel Evans well actually Isabel Stone now. Right after their wedding they tried to have baby but had no success. Right after they gave up hope and stopped trying to conceive Isabel became pregnant. Nine months later she had a baby boy and as promised she named him Alex. Now Alex is 2 months old.

Tess eventually got remarried but did not have any more kids. She did though continue to share custody with Max and I. As much as I wanted to adopt Zan I did not have the heart to separate him from his mom.

Andrew, well I think he's in New York rotting in prison or was Chicago? I don't remember I don't care.

I have no idea what the future holds but I will be fine as long as I have Max, Zan, and Jenna there with me.

**AU- OMG. Its really over! The Letter is finished. As much as I enjoyed writing I am happy its over. Thanks to all reviewed and stuck with me through the whole thing. **


End file.
